Love is Hell
by Christina Norcinu
Summary: when Kakra and Azara's mother dies in an accident and they meet the Transformers what will happan. What will the cybertronians think of them. Christina Norncinu does not own Transformers
1. The Crash

Okay, so I know I should work on She's who but this story got stuck in my head so here it is

Azeneth Massri had just arrived in the United States of America for a meeting. She was the Egyptian Ambassador here for important business. She had taken her two twin daughters, Kakra and Azara, with her so she could keep an eye on them.

She was currently in a meeting about trades and things like that. Meanwhile her daughters are sitting in the hotel room.

"This is boorrriiiinnggg! Lets go do something. Mama won't be back for a while" Azura says, laying upside down on the sofa looking at her sister.

Her sister has pale purple eyes and white hair. She is tall and skinny but strong. Azara looks the same except her hair is black and her eyes are darker.

'Okay' Her sister, Kakra signs.

Azara grins and gets up from the sofa walking to the counter to leave their mother a note.

'Mama, Kakra and I are going out for a while we will not be long and we will keep out of trouble. - Azara'

" lets go!" Azara says, grabbing a small fur jacket to go over her light blue shirt and jeans, pulling on a pair of tennis shoes." Grab your jacket as well 'Kra it may be chilly"

Kakra nods and grabs her small leather jacket and puts it on over her black t-shirt and dark jeans. She grabs a black baseball cap and hides her white hair under it.

Kakra slips the room keys and their cell phones and credit cards into her pocket and goes through the door with Azara.

They walk down a street. The sun is slowly starting to set and they're are only a few clouds in the sky. Kakra smiles at a small warm breeze that dusts her pale cheeks.

"Im hungry.. lets go there!" Azara says, pointing to a McDonalds. Kakra nods and they go in.

"Hello, what would you like?" The young man at the cash register asks.

" We would like two large drinks and a chicken bugur and.." Azara looks at her sister who points " and a ten piece chicken nugget with a large fries"

He tells them the price and Kakra hands him the credit card. "Aren't you two a bit young to be walking around a place this big when its almost dark?" He asks.

Kakra signs something and Azara translates " she says we are plenty old enough to take care of ourselves" she says with a slight accent.

"Okay I was just asking" the man says, handing Kakra the credit card, witch she puts in her pocket.

They go to wait for their food. When it finally gets done, they both fill their drink cups with root beer and sit down to eat.

As they are eating a boy, about 16, knocks off Kakra's hat as he walks by. Kakra turns and gives him a death glare, her hair falling down to her shoulders.

"Holy shiz nuts! Bleach your hair much?" He asks.

Kakra scribbles something on to a notepad and shows it to him.

"My hair has not been bleached, but touch my hat again and i will shove a telephone pole up your -" the boy reads aloud then glares at her. "I'd like to see you try"

Kakra starts to stand up but Azara stops her. "I promised mama we would not get into any trouble!" Kakra sits again after retrieving her hat and putting it back on.

Meanwhile Azeneth returns home and calls out " Azara! Kakra!"

When there is no answer she panics and looks around, not noticing the note on the counter for a while. When she does she goes out to find them.

She drives passed the restaurant where they are and at the corner she goes, seeing no cars coming she crosses. Suddenly a car speeds and crashes into the side of Azeneth's rental car. There is a huge crashing sounds and the sounds of metal screeching against metal. The door crushes and hit Azeneth hard. The car starts spinning out of control and crashes into another car. The sisters see this and run out of he restaurant.

"MAMA!" Azara screams, running into the wreck followed by Kakra.

There is dust and smoke every where. When they finally reach their mother's car she had already died, a large gash cracking open the once beautiful face. Kakra turns to look at the car that had caused the accident, but it was gone. Soon there is police and ambulance sirens coming. When they arrive the police men take the girls with them, their mother being taken away in an ambulance in hope to be able to save her life.

Soon after Azeneth's body is being sent back to Egypt for burial but the sisters stay in the United States for a while longer.


	2. Adopted Family? No thanks

A/n

I LOVE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! Im serious! Whenever i see a new review, favrite or follow, i scream and almost cry in happiness, knowing you all like my work! Absolutely, from the bottom of my spark THANK YOU ALL!

Now... on to the story...

The sisters are sent to live with a foster family in Colorado. The family is made up of a mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. Hanson, their 10, 16, and 7 year old daughters named Abby, Karly, and Emily. The daughters were spoiled brats and the parents treated them like servants.

The ten year old, Abby, pokes Kakra, who moves away.

She does it again " Why don't you talk? Im gonna tell mom that you wont talk to me!" She runs off through the house. A few moments later her foster mother comes to her.

"How dare you ignore Abby! That is disrespectful and I will not stand for it" she raises her hand to slap her, but finds that she cannot. Kakra smirks to herself and walks away.

She goes to the room she shares with Azara.

'I cannot stand these people' she signs to her darker twin.

"Same here 'Kra... we should ditch this place, tonight" Azara replies with an evil grin. "Lets make baba proud!"

Kakra grins and nods.

They gather their few things and wait until everyone is asleep. Azara opens the window and pulls out the screen. Kakra goes through the second story window and lands lightly on her feet. Azara follows her through then they both start walking in silence.

"Where should we go?" Azara asks.

'Remember the place Mama told us about? The underground hide-out Baba made us.' Kakra signs to her sister.

"Oh yeah! Lets go there" Azara says excitedly, taking Kakra's hand. They take a slow step forward, as if they were ice skating, then the world around them blurs as they move 100 miles a second.

They stop in the middle of the Arizona Desert, infront of a pile of boulders that marks the entrance. Kakra steps forward, biting the tip of her finger with her blade-sharp teeth, and a drop blackish red blood drops silently to the ground. The ground infront of then opens without a sound. Kakra leads the way into the dark cave. When they are both inside the entrance seals itself and a small light slowly grows brighter. They see a small stream and desert sand and everything a human, demon, or a half demon would need to survive.

Kakra looks around and smiles. " This is perfect! We are the only ones who can get in here and the only ones who can even find this place!" Azara says happily.

Kakra nods and goes to look around. In a separated area there was a bedroom with two beds, a bathroom with working water and stuff. There was also a fridge and cupboard that has everything and more appears when they need it.

Azara looks at their credit cards" We are going to need to go buy some more clothes and stuff" she motions to the two backpacks that have everything they had.

Kakra nods and they go back up and flit to Tucson.

A/N Still love you all! Please r&r flames will be used to burn my enimies at the stake! SOOO SORRY its been taking me forever to update school has been really busy and chiz soo yeah… I'll try to update as much as I can. P.S. thank you to all my reviewers LOVE YA! –Christina Norcinu (certified nut job and wacka doodle)


	3. New clothes and Giant Robots?

A/N thank you soo much my dear dera reviewers. Btw Autobot Mechanical-operations. Thank you so much for the flame thrower... but be school doesnt even trust me with a rake... or even scissors... or anything sharp or pointy POINT IS: I am a complete nut job who hears spongebob telling me to update my stories and kill my Algebra teacher... anywayy ONTO THE STORY!

"Ok...ok..." Azara says to herself. "Mall... where's the fricken mall?"

'Why don't you ask for directions?' Kakra signs to her sister. Azara rolls her eyes.

"Fine" Azara says. She walks up to a man walking down a sidewalk. "Excuse me. Where is the mall?"

The man looks at her " Its just down that way a ways" he points.

"Thank you." Azara says and walks back to Kakra. "This way." She starts walking and her sister follows her.

After walking three blocks they come to the mall. They walk into the huge building and look around.

"Which store should we go to?" Azara asks her sister.

Kakra points to a big store with few people in it. Azara nods and leads her inside. They look around, seeing multiple different shoes and huge clothes racks. Azara looks around. She picks out a couple t shirts, jeans and tennis shoes. Kakra picks out dark colored long sleeved shirts, dark wash jeans and combat boots.

They go and pay for the clothes. After they do, they start heading back to the hideout. They arrive at the hideout just in time to hear loud crashes and heavy footsteps. Kakra and Azara look at eachother then creep to see what the noise is.

They see giant robotic things with red eyes. Azara gasps then covers her mouth. One of the giant robots see them and start coming towards them. Azara takes Kakra's hand and starts to pull her away. The robot plucks them from the ground easily. Kakra and Azara start trying to get free.

"Put us down yah big hunk of scrap!" Azara yells at the silver red eyed robot.

The thing glares at her. "What did you just call me?! You stupid little fleshy!"

Kakra signs something to him. He looks at her with a somewhat confused look.

"She said put us down or else." Azara translates. "Who are you anyway. What are you?"

"I am Starscream. Second in command of the decepticons." Starscream looks at Kakra." And or else what?"

Starscream is suddenly thrown back, dropping the two girls.

"That." Azara points out as Kakra helps her stand up. Kakra smirks as Starscream tries to stand up.

'Get back to the hide-out' Kakra signs to her sister. 'I will be there in a few'

"Heck no! I wanna see what these things are too!" Azara protests.

Starscream attempts to grab them again when he gets back on his feet. Azara and Kakra run under him and through his legs, stopping about 100 yards behind him.

Starscream turns around and glares at them. Suddenly they are lifted up in a tight grip. Starscream looks up to see Barricade holding tightly to the struggling girls.

"Put us down!" Kakra says loudly. Azara looks at her in confusion.

Barricade and Starscream look at the white haired girl in shock.

"Did.. did you just speak Cybertronian!?" Starscream asks, optics glued to the girl. Barricade carefully moves so Azara and Kakra are standing on one of his hands.

"Is that what her language is?" Azara asks.

Starscream and Barricade nod. "How the pit can she speak it?!" Starscream asks, still watching Kakra.

"None of your business!" Kakra says, signing what she says so Azara knows what she is saying as well.

"What should we do with them?" Barricade asks Starscream.

Starscream thinks for a few moments" Give me the one who can speak our language and do whatever you want with the other."

Barricade obediently hands Kakra to the second in command. Suddenly, Barricade is blown backwards, accidently dropping Azara. Azara looks up at her sister, who signs something to her, then Azara runs back to the hide out.

Starscream looks at Kakra." What did you say to her?"

Kakra just resigns what she had to Azara. "Speak right you little glitch head!" Starscream fumes at her.

"Make me" Kakra says with a smirk. Starscream looks like he is going to scream in frusteration.

Starscream tightens his grip on Kakra and starts walking to the decepticon base.


	4. What is She?

**A/N ****I am sooooooooo sorry it takies me so long to update! School is a pain and I'm trying as hard as can. Hopefully I can finish the next chapter od She's Who? Soon….. soory again that it takes me so long. Blame my teachers and their need to give crap tons of homework.**

**Any way, Next chapter will be Azara's POV from after the end of the previous chapter. Hope you like it, R&R please I would love to know what you think of my writing so far.**

Kakra struggles in Starscream's grip,trying to escape. Starscream tightens his grip, refusing to allow the strange girl to get away. 'This is impossible,a human. Able to speak Cyrbertronian. How is this possible?' Starscream asks himself in his head, entering the base and deciding to bring her to his quarters where he can question her and keep am eye on her, hopefully without Megatron finding out.

When they arrive Starscream sets her on the Cybertronian sized chair in his quarters.

"Tell me. How do you speak Cybertronian girl?" Starscream asks immidiantly.

"I don't even know what Cybertronian is!" Exclaims Kakra, absent mindedly signing what she says.

"How do you speak a language you do not know?" Starscream inquires.

"My father taught me to speak his language since i could not speak human languages." Kakra replies.

"Was your father one of us?" Starscream says, curisousity spiking.

"No he was not. He was a demon" Kakra states.

"A demon? As in one of the mythical species humans talk about to scare each other?" Starscream asks, believing she is lying.

"Yes." Kakra says. "Though humans aren't aware of our kind of demons existence.. We are sort of like your kind though."

"How so?" Starscream asks,officially curious.

Kakra takes a deep breath and Starscream hears a faint sound of metal scraping and unfolding. Starscrem watches in amazement as dark blue-green Armour-like metal folds out,seemingly starting at her back and folding out till it covers her skin completely.

"This is how"Kakra says,though her face is hidden by a metal mask.(a/n it kind of looks like aTFP vehicon mask but not quite the same).

Starscream stares at the strange girl. 'That shade of blue green is very appealing' Starscream thinks,then mentally slaps himself.' She is a captive!' He reminds himself,watching the beautifully colored metal slowly fold back towards the center of her back, exposing her pale human skin and white hair again.

"What the frag. What are you?!" Starscream asks the girl.

"I'm a part demon, and part human that i know of." Kakra replies.

"That you know of?" Starscream seems to 'raise an eyebrow' though he has none.

"Aba is only half demon." Kakra says.

"Aba?" Starscream asks.

"Father" Kakra explains.

"What else is he then?" Starscream asks.

"I dunno." Kakra pauses for a moment."... Your boss is coming."

Exactly 4 seconds later the door opens, revealing an annoyed looking Megatron.

"Why have you been ignoring your duties?!" Megatron asks angrily. He sees Kakra then adds." To play with a fleshling no less!"

"Lord Megatron. I found this supposed fleshling sneaking around base, and decided to question it. I got some very interesting answers." Starscream says quickly.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME AN 'IT'!" Kakra yells angrily.

Megatrons optics widen as the small fleshling speaks his native language. "Who the frag are you?"

" My name is Kakra of Azeneth and the demon." Kakra says officially.

"Continue questioning her Starscream." Megatron commands.

"Gladly Lord Megatron" Starscream replies, before turning his attenton to the girl. "How do you do that?"

"The Armour thing? All i know is that it starts from here." Kakra replies, turning to her back faces them. She then lifts up the back of her shirt, exposing a line of dark blue-green metal about two inches in width, lining her spine.

Starscream carefully traces it with his finger, feeling the cool metal surrounded by slightly warmer skin. "This is interesting"

Kakra lets her shirt fall back down. "Any more stupid questions?"

Starscream glares at her." Who was the other one with you?"

"My sister, Azara." Kakra replied as Megatron watches them.

"Why can't she speak Cybertronian? And can she do what you did?" Starscream continues.

"Because aba taught only me because i cannot speak human languages. Aba also said it was because Azara is more like mama and i am more like him. And yes, Azara has armour like i do." Kakra answers.

"Where is she now?" Starscream asks.

Kakra closes her eyes for a moment, then reopens them." She is with your Autobot friends in a few moments."

"WHAT?!" Starscream shrieks.

"Starscream. Go get her. They interest me." Megatron orders.

"Yes Lord Megatron. What shall i do with this one?" Starscream replies.

"I will watch her." Megatron states.

Starscream nods and leaves to find Azara.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Okay, first, I am exetremely sorry for this authors note. Secondly, the reason I haven't been updating very much is because every time I try to write a chapter a new plot bunny get into my head and I have to write it before I can write anything else.

I have just added a story, 'Taken to a new world' I would appreciate it if you read it and told me what you think before I post any more of it.

Also, I want to thank everyone that has favorite or followed or reviewed on any of my stories. If you have any questions please feel free to private message me.

I have debated on whether or not I should start a rule fic now or wait until my current stories are finished (though I'm tempted to do it now) I have a poll on my page to vote on.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note May 30 2013

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very sorry but alas I shall not be able to update for a very long time. School is out and I shall not have access to a computer .

I strongly promise on the lives of my fellow Decepticons that, when I get a chance to update I will have many chapters finished. I promise that I will have new chapters for all my stories. 3 new chapters for each of them by the next time I'm able to update.

THIS I PROMISE!

I strongly love all my followers, Favoriters, and Reviewers. When the Decepticons take over I will have them spare you.

I also have very many new fanfiction ideas. They will either be Ouran Highschool Host Club, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Transformers(any generation)

Once again I love all of you. If you have any questions, Please PM me! I write all my stories and pm people all from my nook, but sadly I cannot update from it.

Please continue reading my stories and I promise I will be back as soon as I am able.

私はsooooooooooooooooooooooooooo大変申し訳ございませんが、悲しいかな、私は非常に長い時間のために更新することができないもの。学校外であると私は、コンピュータへのアクセス権を持ってはならない。

私は強く、私が更新するチャンスを得るときに私は多くの章を終えなければならない、というのが私の仲間のディセプティコンの生活にお約束します。私はすべての私の話のために新しい章を持っていることをお約束。次回で、それぞれに3つの新しい章では、私が更新することができるよ。

THIS I約束します！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！ ！！！

私は強く、すべての私のフォロワー、Favoriters、および査読が大好きです。私は彼らがあなたを惜しまなければならない上のディセプティコンを取るとき。

私はまた、非常に多くの新しいファンフィクションのアイデアを持っている。彼らはどちらかの桜蘭高校ホストクラブ、遊戯王、または変圧器（任意の世代）になります

再び私はあなたのすべてを愛しています。ご不明な点がございましたら、私にPMをしてください！！私はすべての私の話と午後の人々私の隅からすべてを書くことが、悲しいことに、私はそれから更新することはできません。

私の物語を読み続けてください、私はできるだけ早く私はできる時に戻ってくることを約束する。


End file.
